Differences Between Man And Woman
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: "You look like a girl," Dante commented. There was only one way to prove that theory wrong.


Differences Between Man And Woman

Working with the Demon hunter was slowly getting on his nerves. Not only did Dante go out of his way to annoy Nero to the point of having to whack the man over the head to get him to stop, and sometimes that didn't even work. But sometimes the male would dump his work on him, get him in trouble with Lady, who everyone knew, you just didn't want to get pissed off. But worst of all, was Dante's daily ritual of comparing him to a woman. A habit which was slowly, but surely beginning to grate on the last of the Half-Breed's nerves.

"I mean look at you-Not only that, but you spend more time in the bathroom than Trish and Lady put together," Dante commented, his legs propped amongst his desk, a crude gesture on his behalf. A dirty magazine was clutched in one hand, and a slice of pizza in the other, his mouth baring the remains of the last slices of pizza which met their fate to his endless appetite. Usually, Nero would remark that the other was putting on a weight, though each time it was a complete lie. No matter how many boxes of pizza he devoured, the Demon Hunter remained the same, if not a little more filthy than usual.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of the melted cheese all over Dante's face, Nero shot the male a deep glare. "Just because I like to clean myself-Unlike someone I could mention," He growled, Dante chuckling, "Well, it wouldn't be so hard to get a shower if someone wasn't using up all the hot water, kid," He retorted, Nero crossing his arms in a moody manner, pouting his lips and huffing moodily, Dante almost choking on his pizza in laughter.

"Look at you-Sulking like a woman," Dante commented, though his tone was slightly more quiet as if in fear Lady was nearby and he'd be getting a punishment for speaking about a woman like that. Though as no bullet shots came, he felt it was safe to continue, finishing off the last of his pizza and rudely shoving the empty box off his desk and onto the floor, watching as Nero struggled to contain himself from yelling at Dante for his messiness. "And you cook and clean-" "Not only women cook and clean!" Nero shouted, Dante smirking, "No-But they mostly do," He chuckled, watching Nero's expression light itself up with anger.

It was barely a second before Nero seized Dante by the front of the shirt with his demon arm, "Just shut up already-You've gotta be dumb if you think I'm a girl!" He growled behind gritted teeth, "And you've got to be Gay-Cause if you ain't a woman, how come you can't keep your hands off me?" Dante grinned, barely adjusting himself at the violent gesture from the other silver-haired male, by now he was used to his moods, and he'd had plenty of practice with moody people living in a small place with two temperamental women.

"And if I am!?" Nero shot in return, at the moment he didn't care for pride, anything to shut the elder man up was fine with him. Snorting, Dante wiped the food from his own face in a careless gesture, "I could believe that, if I weren't so certain you were a woman," He said with a calm ease, Nero gritting his teeth in anger and shoving Dante off his chair before the male could protest, taking the seat with a calm ease. "Oi-Get off my seat!" Dante complained, his only response being Nero's hand, flipping the finger at him rudely.

"Find another one, old man," Nero answered insolently, Dante rolling his eyes, "This is what I mean by being a girl, all those mood swings of yours," He chuckled, leaning against the desk, Nero's brow twitching in annoyance at the man's words, seizing Dante's hand in a rough manner and pushing it to the front of his jeans, "Does that feel like a woman to you!?" He growled behind his teeth, Dante pausing with a considering expression across his features, "I'd have to get a closer look-Cause if you aren't a woman, you must be small," He taunted, Nero opened his mouth to shoot something vulgar at the elder man before feeling his large hand slide beneath his pants, groping at the mound beneath them.

Tensing, Nero stared wide-eyed at the male, "Well, would you look at that-Maybe you aren't a woman-But then, the next question is-What about that Gay remark you made?" Dante murmured, licking his lips and causing Nero to shiver lightly as Dante began to toy with him, uninvited, his free hand pinning Nero down into his chair, refusing to let him escape his testing touches, the boy squirming underneath his hand and groaning softly, his eyes falling closed tightly and sweat beading his forehead.

"Nn…A-Ah…" Nero whimpered softly, his body arching up into the rough touches, eager to feel relief, uncaring whose hand it was, somehow, the thought of it being Dante's only succeeding in arousing him further. With soft panting and moaning, Nero came into the older male's hands without delay, body slumping back into the leather chair while Dante removed his hand, licking the mess from his fingers without care and glancing up as Lady and Trish entered.

Trish was the first to raise a brow, "Have fun while we were gone-Or did we just interrupt?" She smirked, inclining her head. Dante shrugged carelessly, sitting on his desk, "The kid fell," He answered, Nero glancing at him, "Fell-How did I fall-" Cutting off, Dante kicked the chair, Nero falling onto the ground along with it, his teeth gritting together, "Asshole!" He growled, Trish rolling her eyes and side stepping as Nero threw something heavy at the wall.

"Jesus, such a girl-"

"I'll give you girl, old man!"


End file.
